Hotel California
by LittleBlueStrawberry
Summary: Adopted by SycoandCrazy.Inc
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a new story. Let me know what you all think?

I don't own YYH. Hotel California is done by the Eagles.

_

* * *

_

On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair,

_Warm smell of colitis, rising up through the air,_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light,_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim,_

_I had to stop for the night._

The screen door slammed after Sara as she walked into her house. Sara winced. She hadn't meant for it to slam. She glanced around, and was relieved to see her father was still asleep in his recliner. He was always in a foul mood if woken up from his nap.

Sara slipped off her worn sneakers and went into the kitchen. She opened and closed cupboards searching for something to eat. All she could find was a jar of peanut butter and a slice of bread.

"I thought dad was supposed to go grocery shopping," she muttered. "Guess he forgot. Either that or he found something better to do."

Sara fixed herself a peanut butter sandwich and ate it in the kitchen. By the time she finished she could hear the noises of her father moving around in the living room. Sara walked in their and saw him standing up.

"Hey, Dad, didn't you go grocery shopping today?"

Her father, Jim, blinked blurry eyes and looked at her. "Nah, not today. My show was haven' a special all day marathon."

"And I suppose that's much more important than us getting to eat," Sara said sarcastically.

Jim shrugged as he walked over to the fridge. "I ate. You can find somethin' for yourself. You're a big girl."

"Right," Sara said rolling her eyes.

Jim smacked the back of Sara's head causing her to lurch forward. "How many times I tell you not to roll your eyes at me?"

"Sorry Dad," she said rubbing the back of her head where he'd hit her. Without waiting for him to say anything else, Sara dashed off to her room and shut the door. She was so sick of this. Living in this rundown little shack with a deadbeat father got old fast.

"I just want to get out of here," Sara said. "At least for a little while."

She flopped down on her bed, and began to think. Really, she could get out of here if she wanted to. She knew where her dad kept the spare cash and his car keys. Granted, she probably wouldn't manage to get away for long if she stole her dad's car, but Sara didn't plan for this to be a permanent thing. She would come home. She just wanted a vacation.

Sara grinned as her plan took shape in her mind. This could be fun.

She waited until her dad fell back asleep, which only took about an hour. While she waited she packed a duffel bag full of clothes and other things she would need for her trip.

When Sara could hear her dad's snores, she crept out of her room and into his. She found the old coffee can beneath his bed and opened it to reveal several hundred dollars in cash. Sara grinned as she took it all out. Her dad was going to be furious, but Sara found that she didn't care.

Sara went into the living room and picked up the keys off the table. "Bye Dad," she whispered.

Sara drove her car at twenty miles and hour. On this deserted back road, one would normally drive faster, but it was storming so bad that Sara had been reduced to this speed.

Sara peered out of the windshield. She could see only about ten to fifteen feet ahead of her, and she didn't want to wreck.

"This has to be the worst day for me to do this," Sara said. "Why couldn't I wait just one more day?"

A shaft of lightning rent the sky, and in the momentary illumination, Sara could see some kind of building ahead.

"There's no way I can keep driving in this," Sara said. "Maybe I can stop there for the night. Or at least until this storm passes."

Sara kept going forward slowly, guided by the lightning. A few minutes later she could see a parking lot, and her headlights caught a sign. The words were blurred by the rain, but Sara could just barely make out the writing. Hotel California. Kind of a cheesy name.

Cheesy name or not, this was the only place to stop right now, so Sara turned into the drive. There were a coupe other cars in the parking lot, and Sara parked in a space as close to the door as she could get.

With her headlights pointed at the building, Sara could see it was pretty old. It reminded here of an ancient mansion turned hotel. The front door was huge, and the walls had vines creeping up to the tiled roof. The windows were dark, and Sara worried there might not be anyone there for a minute.

"Of course someone's there," she scoffed. "There are cars here after all. Wish I could wait for the rain to let up some, but I don't suppose it will."

Sara slipped her duffel bag over her shoulder, and dashed out into the rain. She was instantly drenched. Sara ran to the front door and tried the handle. Much to her relief, it was unlocked. Sara opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know with a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, the second chapter of Hotel California. Hope you all enjoy.

I don't own the song or the show.

_

* * *

_

There she stood in the doorway;

_I heard the mission bell,_

_And I was thinking to myself,_

'_This could be Heaven or it could be Hell.'_

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way._

Sara found herself in a huge front hall. For a moment Sara thought she had stepped back in time. The walls were hung with old portraits, and rich looking oriental rugs covered the hardwood floor. Pretty fancy sofas that looked as though they would be uncomfortable to sit in were seated here and there. On one wall was a massive fireplace that housed a cheery blaze. Hung from the ceiling was gorgeous crystal chandeliers. In the center of the room was the desk where people were to check in, and directly behind that was a wide staircase leading to the next level.

As Sara looked around in awe, she began to notice other things. Like how absolutely dusty the place was. Dust seemed to be everywhere. On second glance, the rugs and sofas looked faded and worn, the paintings cracked and old, and the chandeliers seemed stained. Even the fire seemed less bright somehow.

"Girl."

Sara glanced around, to see who had addressed her. An old woman came out of the shadows. Her gray hair was piled on her head, and her green eyes darted around frantically, as if she feared a monster was about to appear.

"You haven't checked in yet have you?" she asked in a furtive whisper.

"No," Sara said confused.

"Then there's still time," the old woman said. "Flee. Flee, girl, as fast as you can. Your very life depends on it!"

"Wh-what?" Sara said. This old woman was creeping her out.

The woman grabbed Sara's hand, and Sara gasped. Her skin was like ice.

"Flee!" she cried, her green eyes flashing madly. "Flee, before the monster devours you as well!"

"Grandmother!"

Sara and the old woman both turned to see a young man walking towards them with an older man behind him. As he walked towards them, the old woman let go of Sara's hand and shrank back, whimpering.

"Grandmother, what are you doing?" the young man asked with a frown.

Watching him, Sara thought he couldn't be more than twenty. He was also good looking. He was tall, and lean. His hair was a vibrant shade of red, and really long, but it looked nice. His eyes were the same shade of green as his grandmother's, but without the insane glow. However, Sara couldn't help but notice that he was extremely pale. Almost sickly in appearance. Looking at him, Sara thought it a wonder he wasn't laid out in bed.

He gently took the old woman's hand. "Grandmother, please. You're frightening the guest. Butler, take Grandmother back to her room please."

The older gentleman took the woman's arm and led her up the stairs.

"Flee!" she cried over her shoulder. "It's your last chance. Run girl!"

Sara took a step back. Maybe driving in that storm hadn't been so bad after all.

"I'm sorry about my Grandmother," The man said with an embarrassed smile. "She is ill, you see. The doctors suggested that put her in a home, but I couldn't bear the thought of her living with strangers."

Sara nodded in understanding. "I see."

"By the way, my name is Kurama," the man offered.

"I'm Sara."

"Did you wish to check in for the night, Miss Sara?" Kurama asked walking over to the desk in the middle of the room.

Sara quickly followed him. "Yes please. The storm tonight is just too awful to drive in."

Kurama nodded in agreement. "So it is. I would say it is one of the worst storms I've seen in years. The charge for one night stay is twenty dollars."

Sara was surprised. "So cheap?"

Kurama looked embarrassed once more. "I don't get enough guests to be expensive any more I'm afraid."

Sara pulled a twenty out of her bag and handed to him. Kurama accepted the money and opened a large leather bound book. "Sign on the line please," he said holding out a pen for her.

Sara took the pen, her hand brushing his as she did so. Sara involuntarily jerked her hand back. His was like ice. It reminded her of the old woman.

_Flee!_

Sara shoved the thoughts aside. There was no reason to let the memory upset her. The ravings of a mad woman should be ignored anyways.

Sara leaned over the book and signed her name quickly on the line. She stood and handed the pen back to Kurama. He was smiling an odd smile in Sara's opinion when he took the pen from her. He seemed overly pleased for some reason.

Kurama held out a large brass key for her. "Welcome to Hotel California. If you will follow me, I'll show you to your room Miss Sara."

_There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._

_Welcome to the hotel California,  
Such a lovely place,  
Such a lovely face.  
Plenty of room at the hotel California,  
Any time of year, you can find it here._

* * *

And that's all for this installment. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
